Forever With Me
by Jessica Moreno
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Jasper, é o garoto novo que chegou da Australia. Alice, uma menina timida mais que se apaixonou a primeira vista.. O será que acontece? *BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS*


**N/A: Galera, essa one shot, é baseada no primeiro dia de aula de minha amiga, então resolvi escrever... São todos humanos, e eles não possuem suas características originais.. A Bella, não é timida.. a Alice não é impulsiva... E nem conhecedora de todos os estilos...*---*.. Mas bem.. o Jasper... Continua sendo o mesmo... Bem... boa leitura....**

Sentada na sala, ansiava pra ver que professor iria começar a aula. Primeiro dia de aula, de uma escola, que ela, já estava habituada a estudar... Conversando com suas melhores amigas, lá naquela sala, elas eram conhecidas, como as cdf's, porem, estavam muito enganados...

Química primeira aula do dia. _Ótimo_, ela pensou, _bem que as férias podiam ter durado um pouco mais. _

Consciente de que aquela matéria esse ano iria trazer alguns problemas pra ela, prestou muita atenção, não queria levar reclamação logo de cara.

Distraidamente, olhou ao seu redor, percebendo que ainda faltava uma cadeira da sala pra ser ocupada. Mais cedo, ela tinha visto a lista de alunos da sua sala... Jasper Hale era esse aluno que faltava. _Atrasad_o, pensou, _com certeza, bagunceiro._

Não tinha completado o pensamento e um menino tímido, loiro com os olhos azuis penetrantes bateu na porta da sala, pedindo passagem. Era ele. Jasper Hale, o menino que ela pensou instantes atrás.

Nunca pensou que um menino pudesse ser tão bonito quanto ele. Desajeitado, se apresentou pro professor e foi se sentar, aula já havia começado há uns 20 minutos... A amiga dela, a Bella, cochichou no seu ouvido:

- Esse ai é a sua cara, bonito, quieto e tímido...

- Cala a boca Bella, eu não quero namorar...

- Quem disse que é pra namorar? Eu to falando de ficar amorê!

- Aff, você hein?

- Só digo o que eu vejo ta?

- Ei, vocês, parem de conversar – o professor chamou a atenção delas, _ainda bem_,ela pensou, iria conseguir fugir da Bella pelo menos ate a aula acabar.

Durante toda a aula, Alice, inconscientemente, olhava em direção do tal Jasper, e ele sempre olhava pra ela. Sempre quando via isso, e ela desviava o olhar e sempre dizia que da próxima vez iria sustentar o olhar pra ver o que iria acontecer...

Finalmente o sinal da aula tocou, e todos voltaram a conversar. Alice, por puro gesto de educação, foi ate ele e perguntou o seu nome:

- Oi! Meu nome é Alice Cullen!

- Er... Oi... Meu nome é Jasper, Jasper Hale.

- Pode me chamar de Allie se quiser... Todo mundo só me chama assim...

- Se você quiser me chame de Jazz. – ele disse tímido, mais ao mesmo tempo, pensando em como ela era linda.

- Deu pra perceber que você não é nova aqui né?

- Não, eu estudo aqui desde o ano passado... E você? Veio de onde?

- Eu vim da Austrália, meus pais conseguiram um emprego melhor aqui...

- Que legal, sempre quis viajar pra lá...

- É... Lá é muito legal... Mais eu não tinha muitos amigos... E acho que aqui será do mesmo jeito... – disse ele cabisbaixo.

- Se era esse seu problema, está resolvido, você pode andar comigo e com minhas amigas se quiser...

- Não sei... Não vou incomodar? – Jasper disse, pra não parecer meio entrão, mais tava torcendo pra ela dizer que ele podia ficar.

- De jeito nenhum, você é meu amigo agora. – _eu disse isso mesmo? _Alice pensou.

- Então ta bom...

O resto das aulas se passou igual pro resto dos alunos, mas não pra eles dois, era como se um ima quisesse que eles ficassem juntos o tempo todo, como se uma força os atraísse.

Ela conheceu melhor o Jasper, e ele conheceu melhor a Alice. No fim do mês, parecia que eles já eram velhos amigos... E o Jasper tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Bem... Alice?

- Oi Jazz. Fale!

- Bem, você... Hum... Er...?

- Diga! – ela já estava suspeitando do que ele ia pedir.

- Você ta a fim de sair comigo hoje à noite?

- É claro Jazz, porque não?

- Que bom Allie – ele sentiu um alivio forte quando ela respondeu, ele não tinha muitas experiências com encontros. Aliás, ele era BVL ainda... Com 16 anos...

- Certo... A gente se ver às 8 horas?

- Aham, eu te pego na sua casa?- _Diz que sim, diz que sim!_ Ele pensou.

- Pode ser sim... Você já sabe onde fica né?

- Sei sim, er... Então... Até lá!

Quando Jasper, ou melhor, Jazz saiu de vista, ela saiu correndo, pra contar pra Bella, o que acabara de acontecer.

- Bella, ele me convidou pra sair!

- O Jasper?

- Sim, Sim – disse ela dando pulinhos de alegria

- UAU! Pra onde?

- Eu não sei... Ele não disse... Mas se ele tiver lá, vai ser ótimo!

- Alice, Alice, nunca iria pensar que você fosse ficar apaixonada...

- Cala a boca Bella, as meninas não podem ficar sabendo... Inclusive a Rosalie, eu sei que ela não gosta de mim...

- Certo! Minha boca é um tumulo! – Bella fez sinal de juramento.

- Bella, você pode ir lá pra casa... Me ajudar?

- Que pergunta! É claro amiga!

E como o combinado, depois da aula, Bella foi pra casa da Alice pra ajuda - lá a se arrumar. _Tarde de garotas_, Bella pensou no caminho. Bella pintou as unhas da Alice, fez uma chapinha básica, escolheu sua roupa... Que por sinal era linda!

Roupa Alice:

http:// imagem . vilamulher . terra. Com . br/ interação / original / 32 **(tirem os espaços)**

**(N/A: Galera, o vestido da Alice é o terceiro, da esquerda pra direita ta?)**

Ás 7 horas, Bella resolveu ir pra casa, pra Alice só terminar de se maquiar. Ás sete e meia, ela já estava pronta, e um pilha de nervos. Aquele era o seu primeiro encontro, ela também era BVL, ela também nunca tinha sido convidada pra sair.

Resolveu pegar um livro, que estava na sua estante há tempos pra ler seu nome era Crepúsculo, uma história de uma menina normal, que se apaixonava por vampiro...

Às 8 horas em ponto, Jasper chegou. Alice ouviu o barulho de o carro chegar e se olhou no espelho, pra ver se tava tudo ok. _Ui mamãe_, ela pensou, _é agora!_

Ela abriu a porta, e viu um anjo encostado na sua posta.

- Er... Oi Jazz... – ela falou meio tímida

- Oi Allie! Você está deslumbrante! – Jasper falou incerto da reação da sua ate então, melhor amiga.

- Obrigada Jazz, você também está lindo!

Ele corou com esse comentário da Alice.

- Obrigado! Er... Vamos? – ele disse incerto.

- Claro... Mas a propósito, aonde vamos?!

- Bem... Cinema... Ou você quer fazer alguma outra coisa?

- Não, vamos pra cinema sim!

- Certo então. – com essa fala, ele abriu a porta do seu carro e deu a volta pra entrar.

- Bem, que filme quer assistir? – ele disse pra quebrar o silencio.

- Que tal... Remember Me? É com aquele ator de Harry Potter!

- Ok, então! Remember Me!

O caminho da casa da Alice ate o cinema era curto, uns 10 minutos. Porem, quando Jasper foi comprar os ingressos, aquele horário, não estava mais passando esse filme, então, concordaram em assistir Premonição 4.

- Não tem problema pra você assistir esse filme? – Jasper perguntou. A imagem dela segurando a mão dele durante as cenas de medo, não lhe saia da cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum! - Alice estava apreensiva, a imagem dela segundo a mão dele no cinema, não lhe saia à cabeça.

- Então vamos, a nossa seção já vai começar!

Como todos imaginavam, nas cenas onde a Alice sentia mais medo, por impulso, agarrava a mão de Jasper, no entanto o único pensamento que passava na cabeça dele era: Meu Deus, eu estou saindo com Alice Cullen, à garota por qual estou apaixonado! Por conta disso, ele quase não prestou atenção ao filme.

- Meu Deus – Alice falou assim que as luzes se acederam – Que filme!

- Que filme – Jasper disse enquanto se levantava. – Vamos?

- Sim!

Enquanto eles andavam, por um gesto inconsciente, eles entrelaçaram as mãos como se fossem namorados. Quando chegaram ao carro, se deram conta do que tinham acabado de fazer, e afastaram as mãos rapidamente.

- Desculpa – Alice disse constrangida – desculpa mesmo.

- Não precisa se desculpar Allie... Bem... – ele disse e deu um passo pra frente.

- Sim – Alice disse olhando atentamente o chão, nesse momento ele era extremamente interessante.

- Alice? – Jasper disse pegando no queixo dela e levantando, forçando-a a olhá-lo. - Eu...

- Sim Jazz?

- Eu... te amo Alice! Desde... Desde... A primeira vez que eu te vi!

- Você me o que?!

- Amo Alice, mas que tudo!

- Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes Jazz... Mas eu... Também... Hã... te amo...

- Verdade?

- Sim! – e com essa fala Jasper deu mais um passo em direção a Alice.

- Alice, se você não me afastar agora, eu vou te beijar...

- Posso não ter muita prática nisso... – ela disse, sentindo seu coração disparar.

- Com certeza, vai se sair melhor do que eu!

Depois disso, eles tiveram a certeza que valeu esperar todo esse tempo,para ficarem juntos! Valeu esperar pela pessoa certa. Valeu ter ficado nervoso e com frio na barriga, antes desse momento!

Agora, eles sabiam que sempre seriam um do outro. O "para sempre", pra eles... Agora... É muito alem de um final feliz!

**N/A: e ai gente?? O que acharam?? Gostaram? Bem...Sim ou não.. deixem um review! Não quebra o dedo nem faz mal pra saúde! To esperando ta?**


End file.
